


why not

by demonsorceress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsorceress/pseuds/demonsorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They don’t have time for romance? This isn’t romance. They’re making out, not holding hands and exchanging Valentine’s Day gifts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	why not

When his lips press against hers, her automatic reaction is to back off. She hesitates and pulls away, heart pounding erratically, mind flooding with thoughts that somehow go from “why” to “why not” in the blink of an eye. And as she feels his warm breaths tickling the skin of her face, his hands still gripping her hips, she asks herself, why not.

And she can’t come up with one single reason. They don’t have time for romance? This isn’t romance. They’re making out, not holding hands and exchanging Valentine’s Day gifts. They don’t have time for feelings, that’s true, but they’re not dealing with “feelings” here. This is just… attraction. A lot so.

And Skye can’t deny she likes him. Even though she’d never, not in a million years, let him have the pleasure of hearing that come out of her mouth. Knowing Lance, he’d never let her live that down. Hell, he’d record a voice reminder quoting what she said in an annoying version of her voice and set it as her alarm clock. But he’s a good person and she enjoys being around him—most of the time—, so then again, why not?

So when he respects her apparent rejection and starts backing away, letting go of her waist, Skye wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a proper kiss. His little, almost unnoticeable, gasp of surprise would’ve made her flash a smug grin if she wasn’t using her lips for something else. And it may not be so hard to guess he’s a good kisser, but damn, the way he pushes her against the nearest wall and his lips move to her neck while he’s still tightly holding her hips to keep her as close to his own body as humanly possible, it makes her nearly dig her nails into his skin.

She pulls off his shirt while he seriously struggles to unbutton hers, impatiently muttering something about “too many buttons”, and she can’t help but laugh because this feels really good and they’re not in a position to deny themselves anything that feels this good. So when he guides her into his bedroom, she shuts the door and locks it.


End file.
